


Heat

by spnjensenfanfic (whalesandfails)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesandfails/pseuds/spnjensenfanfic
Summary: You and a vacationing Jensen find yourself on the shores of a tropical island, full of new experiences, you fall in love with the sea and more in love with the man you experience it with.





	Heat

You hated flying. Jensen was beside you, smirking. You shot him a scowl. He responded by humming a Metallica song, a mockery of Dean’s dislike of being in the air, too. 

Perhaps today though was the day to change your mind about flights. You mentally leafed through the brochure of the resort you two were going to. Yes, today would be a good day to change your mind about flying. 

Jensen held your hand as the plane inclined into the sky. Your scalp tickled as your hair began to stand on end, a living comic of the very most stressed out character. Once you were in the air though you calmed down some, the understanding that the only way you were getting out of the metal death machine was by going down eased your tension. At least, that’s what you told yourself. 

Landing with wobbly knees, the blast of heat that entered the cabin as the doors were opened shocked you into stability. You were here, you made it, you didn’t die. Jensen (the easy flyer dang him) loped over to the carousel, easily picking up your shared suitcase with deft hands. You may have gaped a little, watching his back and shoulders flex as he lifted his third and your two thirds full bag. He gave you a feathered kiss at the junction of your jaw and ear when he caught you staring. 

Hailing a taxi was easy, sitting properly in your seat as you whipped by astounding views was less so. The country was beautiful. The airport was further inland, so you drove through dense forests and groves interspersed with quick flashes of the ocean and farmland. You weren’t from the desert, you had seen green. But not this green. This was the  
greenest green, a treed expanse of Jensen’s eyes personified. 

You were already in awe before you even reached the resort. The large hotel bordered the beach, and you could see the ocean behind the concierge. It was bluer than you’d imagined it would be, it was as if your eyes had been filtered, everything was so bright. Guided down to your hotel room, you reached your home for the next week and immediately, swung open your balcony doors. Leaning on the railing with the ocean waves crashing in the background, Jensen came up behind you, wrapping you in his arms. 

“Happy, baby?” he murmured. You nodded, leaning back against his broad chest, closing your eyes. “Oh no you don’t,” a throaty chuckle, “you can nap after we go see the ocean and have a bite to eat.” He pushed away from you, moving back into the room to rustle through your suitcase. 

After you both had procured some swimwear and organized the room some, you were walking down the hotel boardwalk towards the ocean, hands clasped and already too hot from the midafternoon sun. Jensen let himself be dragged by you, smiling widely. He was quiet today, anxious about what you’d think. Anxious about you being anxious about the flight. 

Claiming some chairs and an umbrella on the shore as yours, you could finally sink your toes into the warm sand. This was a vacation of firsts for you: first time flying together, first vacation together, first time you’d ever seen the ocean. 

First time you’d ever touch the ocean. Your eyes bugged out of your head, and the last of Jensen’s worries evaporated, he let out one of his deep laughs, head thrown back with eyes crinkled. He was still laughing at you as you made your way towards the blue expanse. 

You reached the wet sand and paused. It was cool. Cooler than the dry sand at least. The sun was more vibrant without the shade of the trees, and where everything looked intense before now colours were muted and everything just looked bright. The sun reflected off the ocean, making you squint your eyes and try to take in your surroundings. Checklist item number one for tomorrow: buy some sunglasses. 

Your mind was still overthinking when a large wave broke the surf and barreled towards you. The crash of it over your feet and across your shins jolted you out of your reverie. It was cool, sand washed over your toes and you could have sworn you saw something moving near your left big toe. The wave retreated and it left your skin wet and a little itchy. 

Jensen scooped you up from behind, throwing you over his shoulder, you shrieked and batted at his back playfully. This wasn’t how you’d pictured your first dip in the ocean, at all. You wanted to take your time, but he just strode right into the water. Up to his waist. Up to his ribs. Your legs were getting wet and the tips of your hanging hair were slowly saturating with water when suddenly… All of you was wet. 

He had just dumped you into the ocean. Without ceremony. Struggling to orient yourself for only half a second, you stood up, water reaching your shoulders, and scowled. 

But you looked at Jensen, and your half-hearted anger dissipated. He was so bright. He was grinning white teeth that hurt your eyes, green orbs barely visible through wrinkled, freckled skin. Filming had finished last week. You noticed the weight shed off his shoulders just standing in the surf. Now was an opportune time to dunk him too. 

So, you did. 

Grabbing onto one arm and pulling seemed to do the trick. He was still smiling when he went under, nothing could dampen this moment. 

Tussling in the warm ocean water for a few moments, you got acquainted with the salty environment. There was more going on than the flat blue distance led on. Each wave churned the sand, revealing new shells, stones, and creatures. Schools of small minnow fish darted between your ankles. Seaweed wound around your legs before pushing off and finding something else to twist around. 

You were infinitely happy. And experiencing this for the first time with Jensen had you beaming. “Love you, Jay,” you managed out between periods of awe. His answer was to dunk you underwater again, holding onto your legs so you couldn’t right yourself. And it was very like him, and told you he loved you too. 

Managing to haul yourselves back onto the shore, you lounged in your chairs for an hour, Jensen playing with your dirty blonde hair and you listened to the ocean and Jensen talk quietly about the season finale and plans for the next year of filming. You loved hiatus, but this may be your favourite hiatus yet. 

You reached over and rubbed some of the sand off of Jensen’s leg, pulling on a few hairs to antagonize him. “Hungry.”

He rolled his eyes but began packing up, “you get hungry like the flick of a switch, Y/N, I just can’t predict when it will happen.” 

“It happens when I get hungry.”

He decided that wasn’t worth a response more than a laugh, and helped you to your feet to try and orient yourselves back to your hotel room to change for supper. 

The next three days passed in a blur. Jensen was nothing if not adventurous so you spent days climbing peaks, snorkeling in the bay, and visiting historical sites. By the fourth day and the official middle of your trip, you were pooped. You had woken up before Jensen, leaving him sprawled on more than half of the bed, walking to the beach before the rest of the guests were even thinking about breakfast. Reaching the shore, you sat on dry land with your toes being lapped at by waves intermittently. The tide was moving out, so you had to shuffle down the beach every ten minutes or so to keep the waves within reach, but just barely. 

You turned around after an hour (or more, or less, who knew), you could hear sand moving behind you with the tread of feet. Jensen was walking towards you, following the trail you had scooched into the light earth. 

He stretched and yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was already looking tanner, freckles had blossomed on his cheeks and shoulders, his eyes stood out and his hair was stiff with sea salt. You were certain you looked similar. His muscles jostled for release as he raised his arms above his head with a dramatic groan. Stiff from days of activities that you would never forget. 

Feeling loose and limber, he flopped down behind you, inching closer until his warm chest was pressed against your back, bracketing you with his bowed legs. His arms encircled your waist, and Jensen peppered a few light kisses on your shoulder before resting his head against it and dozing back to sleep. 

You both fell still again; Jensen with the deep breaths of partial slumber, you with the deep breaths of quiet focus. You were in love with the man behind you and you were in love with the ocean. After acquiring sunnies the first morning, you appreciated the views so much. True, it was still bright out, but you could see more than the sun’s reflection on the water now. Every so often something in the distance would disturb the surface, either a whale, a boat, or something else. It didn’t matter, it enraptured you, keeping you still, bracing Jensen as you sat in the warming sand. 

You stayed sitting like that until the sun had reached its zenith in the sky, and Jensen rubbed your knee to let you know it was time for lunch. You had gotten off a plane four days ago and you’d need to get back on one is just as much time. Suddenly – still wrapped in Jensen’s arms and feeling the heat of the sun on your face – flying didn’t seem so bad. At least, not really.


End file.
